


An Evening in Limsa

by FurnitureGemstone



Series: Hope It's A Good Time! [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alphinaud has a huge crush as always, Date Night, F/M, Just general fluffiness, Short Drabble, Things are awkward, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurnitureGemstone/pseuds/FurnitureGemstone
Summary: When Alphinaud's attempt at asking the Warrior of Light out on a date actually works, he can't help being nervous...A small thank you gift for a lovely friend. :)





	An Evening in Limsa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Louderthanthedj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Louderthanthedj).



> Takes place sometime somewhere after HW and that's about as far as I thought about timelines and canon.

* * *

Alphinaud shifted nervously in his seat at the Bismarck, staring out across the docks and water beyond in the hopes it’d distract him from the flush on his cheeks and the loud thump of his heart. Why was he so nervous, anyway? It wasn’t as if he hadn’t gone out to eat with Hope before. Hells, they’d had several meals together, traveled together, shared  _ tents _ together. 

But that had been strictly business. A necessity to save the realm. The Warrior of Light and the  _ not _ head of the Scions working together to protect the world. This.

 

Oh, this was a  _ date _ .

\--

It started off easy enough, Alphinaud gradually scooting closer and closer until he was nearly pressed to Hope’s side while they worked on the project in front of him. He’d been so very nonchalant, keeping his focus on the few papers in front of them, rather than looking Hope in the eye. 

Without a quiver to his voice, “Hope.”

“Yes?” She didn’t turn to face him, either, also engrossed in their paperwork, though with more of a confused frown on her face than one of enjoyment.

“Would you like to have lunch at the Bismarck in Limsa Lominsa tomorrow?” Not a single hint of hesitation could be found in Alphinaud’s voice as he spoke the words, his face calm and expressionless.

“Sure.” She’d replied as equally calmly, “I hear there they’ve some sort of new dish on special this moon.”

Alphinaud nodded, “Mmm, and they always stock quite a number of desserts.”

“It sounds like a date, then.” Hope reached for a new piece of paper.

_A date?_ Alphinaud suddenly let out the breath he’d been holding in, making a small choked sound as his cheeks and ears turned bright pink. _With him? And Hope?_ _Had it really been that easy to just ask?_

“R-right. A date.” Alphinaud’s sudden stutter gave away his nerves. Hope gave him a sidelong glance, a wide grin appearing on her face.

\--

Alphinaud sighed, picking at his sleeve impatiently as he waited. Was she running late, or had he just arrived too early? What if she’d gotten caught up in some fight and couldn’t contact him? What if she’d  _ changed _ her mind? He sighed, pulling his gaze from the sparkling waters below to study the two drinks he’d ordered in front of him instead - something fruity and sugary, but without alcohol, for Hope, and something slightly alcoholic for himself. The waitress had quirked a brow at Alphinaud’s order, as if she were trying to determine if he were even  _ old _ enough to drink, before simply shrugging and nodding. 

Hoping the drink would calm his nerves somewhat, he reached for it, taking a small sip and wrinkling his nose as it burned.

“Eugh..” Alphinaud blinked, pushing the drink back away from himself.

“Eugh? Off to a great start, eh?” The voice behind him caused Alphinaud to nearly jump out of his seat, his face once again turning a faint pinkish color.

“H-Hope! I was wrinkling my nose at the drink, not you, I assure you, I hadn’t even realized you’d arrived yet-” Trailing off, he stood quickly, turning to face Hope instead.

She was dressed in her usual style- a nice flowing coat with a hood that accentuated every cute curve of her body. Underneath, she wore a tight shirt and pants, with tall boots, just enough to hint at the form beneath, without being too revealing. Somehow, she’d managed to make it look even more  _ fancy _ than usual, catching Alphinaud completely off guard. He let his mouth hang open as he studied her a moment, before clearing his throat to try and regain his composure.

“Ah- Ah, yes. You look lovely, by the way.” Turning quickly back toward the table, Alphinaud moved to pull out the other chair for Hope, acting every bit the gentleman. He gave a polite smile as Hope grinned widely, sitting in it, before returning to his own.

“So…” Alphinaud was suddenly at a loss for words, an unusual trait. “I hadn’t ordered yet, besides our drinks. Is there anything you’d like to try? Everything’s on me, by the way.”

“On you?” Hope teased, smirking, “I’ll be sure not to tell Tataru how much you’re spending on me.” Alphinaud immediately wrinkled his nose with a chuckle.

“This is all out of my  _ own _ pockets,  _ thank you _ . Tataru needn’t know about any of this.” He teased back, “Besides, she’d be thrilled to know about this… ..date, anyway.” Hope rolled her eyes with a giggle.

“I can see it now. ‘ _ Oh how  _ **_romantic_ ** _ , you two! On a date! The Warrior of Light and our own Alphy! Be sure to eat extra sweets for me!’ _ ” Still laughing, she shook her head. Alphinaud let a small grin creep across his lips.

“Perhaps we shouldn’t mention it, then. Or else we’d never hear the end of it. And the rest of the Scions would know all the details before the end of the bell.” The two shared a knowing smile, before reaching for their menus.

Alphinaud watched happily as Hope ordered, amused by the excitement growing in her eyes with every ‘ _Do you think I should order this?’_ and ‘ _Would it be alright if?’_ as he nodded in agreement. _Anything for you, Hope_ , Alphinaud mused to himself, propping up his head with one arm as he watched her. _I’ll buy one of everything from the entire menu if it’d make you happy._ _I’d buy the whole of Eorzea, if need be._ He let out a small lovesick sigh as his mind wandered, before being pulled from his musing by the waitress.

“...And what will you have?” She looked at him quizzically. In his being swept up by daydreams, Alphinaud had completely forgotten about figuring out his own meal.

“I, er…-”

“We’ll just share what I ordered, thank you.” Hope chimed in, still smiling. Alphinaud let out a relieved sigh as the waitress simply nodded again before walking away.

“I mean, I ordered enough as it is. I hope you’re fine with sharing?”

“Oh yes of course, I don’t mind at all.”

“We might only get one fork. We’ll have to share.” Hope replied in a serious tone, her face not giving away any emotion.

“I, er.. I’m sure we could ask for another,” Alphinaud realized Hope’s joke a bit too late, as she burst into a fit of giggles in front of him. Was she normally this… cheery? Alphinaud hadn’t really noticed. When they were busy managing their duties to the realm, things were always more.. Serious. Alphinaud could get used to this, seeing Hope genuinely enjoying herself.

It wasn’t long before the plates were set before them, nearly filling the entire table just for the two of them. Both of their eyes grew wide as saucers as they half stood, reaching out and grabbing a bite of almost every dish with their forks. It was only once Alphinaud had a bite of what could only be the most  _ amazing _ popoto salad hanging from his lips that he noticed the wary glances of those seated around him.  _ Right. _ This was hardly proper behavior for such a fancy establishment.

But… As Alphinaud glanced over, watching Hope happily enjoying nibbling from each of the plates, he realized he didn’t care. He didn’t care if people thought they were being  _ rude _ or  _ improper _ . For once, it didn’t matter at all. Not when they were here, together.

On a date.

\--

The meal long past, Alphinaud and Hope soon found themselves striding side by side along the decks of the city-state, enjoying the cool salt breeze and background noise of people going about their business. They’d grown quiet as they walked, both seemingly distracted by what was around them, and unable to look each other in the eye.

Feeling suddenly bold, Alphinaud reached up, nonchalantly tugging off a glove and slipping his fingers between Hope’s. He felt her stiffen beside him, and for a moment wondered if he’d made a mistake. It was a moment more before relief washed over him, as he realized Hope was squeezing his hand back.

Silent, the two continued on, simply enjoying the other’s company as they walked. Hope’s cheeks had tinted a similar pink to Alphinaud’s, and he tried his best not to stare. How pretty she looked in that moment, her face flushed, the moonlight and stars playing in her eyes, hair slightly tousled by the wind. The soft feel of her fingers around his. It was perfect at that moment, and he never wanted it to end.

Unfortunately, they’d reached the end of the dock, stopping them both in their tracks. Shifting awkwardly, Alphinaud turned to face Hope instead.

“It was a lovely dinner, and evening, wasn’t it?” Alphinaud did his best to strike up conversation, trying to ignore the sudden pounding of his heart. The way Hope was paying such careful attention to him in that moment made him nervous. He’d faced countless diplomatic missions, fought fearsome enemies, and yet this was the moment his mind chose to be  _ afraid. _

...Or was it excitement instead?

An idea began to form in Alphinaud’s mind, blanking out whatever Hope’s reply was to him. He felt suddenly magnetized, drifting closer and closer to Hope, his gaze meeting hers. Their faces nearing, their lips..

Alphinaud hesitated, mere ilms from Hope. They both stood there for what seemed like bells, just staring at the other’s lips, waiting…

Hope let out a sudden giggle, “Please, Alphinaud!” Before playfully shoving him backward. It was a moment too late that she realized they were still standing on the edge of the pier. Only able to watch as Hope let out a startled cry, Alphinaud found himself tumbling backward, off the dock and into the freezing water below.

It was less than a moment before he heard a second splash, and felt arms wrap around his waist, dragging him back onto the dock. Alphinaud did his best to speak, sputtering as he grabbed onto the wooden edge, pulling himself up.

“Hope! I can swim now, you didn’t have to-” Climbing onto the dock fully, he reached down to tug her up as well. They both sat, absolutely soaking and dripping, looking more like drowned rats than saviors of the realm.

“You fell in! I couldn’t let you drown. What were you doing so close, anyway?”

“I was  _ trying _ to kiss you!”

“Kiss me? Why didn’t you just-” Hope was cut off by a startled gasp from Alphinaud’s lips.

“Hope! Your  _ hair _ .” Knowing full well how much she disliked getting it wet, Alphinaud could only stare at the sopping mess atop her head in horror. He waited a few tense moments as Hope sat there, staring back at him in equal shock, before bursting into a fit of laughter. Hope reached her arms around, hugging herself tightly as she giggled, tears streaming from her eyes, cheeks red from the wet and her sudden mirth. Confused, Alphinaud only let his mouth hang open as he watched.

“I-aha, I forgot you could swim now! I just-ahahaha- I saw you fall in and I had to save you! I couldn’t let you drown..” Hope chuckled again, reaching up to wipe at her eyes. “I think you not drowning is a bit more important than my hair, you know… Even if it’s now wet.. Urgh..  ...And I felt kinda bad pushing you in…”

Alphinaud couldn’t help but begin to chuckle as well at their situation. Stifling another laugh, he wrapped his arms around her, the two of them already shivering from the cold, before gently kissing her cheek.

“Thank you for saving me, Hope Gallant. Whatever would I have done without you?” His voice was teasing as he remained hugging her.

“You probably would have just swam back to the dock perfectly fine. Maybe.” Hope stifled another snort, leaning into the embrace.

Ignoring their cold, wet clothes for once, the two looked out over the sea instead, simply enjoying each other’s company as they watched the stars dance over the water.

 

Somewhere, across the sea, Tataru sneezed suddenly at the thought of  _ good clothing _ being ruined.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! I'm sorry I took so long on this as a thank you for the lovely artwork you drew me! I hope it was up to snuff!


End file.
